herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Similar Heroes *Dumbo (Disney's Dumbo) *Christine Dae (The Phantom of the Opera) *Bubbles '' (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *Princess Fiona (Shrek series) *Sadness and Fear (Inside Out) *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *DJ, Dawn, and Ella '' (Total Drama)'' *Snow White'' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)'' *Eliza Thornberry '' (The Wild Thornberrys)'' *Luigi (Mario) Trivia * She takes roles for Dumbo since they are both cute good-hearted souls who were teased when they were younger. * Is the most peaceful of the Mane. Gallery Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy_(Human).jpg|Fluttershy as human in Equestria Girls Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy is grateful.png Fluttershy big smile EG.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Childhood friends Category:Child Lovers Category:Child Nurturer Category:Chiropterans Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cowards Category:Defenders Category:Determinators Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroines Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Living Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Perissodactyls Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pure of heart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Singing Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Victims Category:War Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Vampires Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Heroes